


dancing in the dark

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god this was just so full of feels, secret honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: years of being partners and friends had lead them to this very night





	dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo it was supposed to be just complete fluff but somehow smut made it's way and then it got all feel and stuff..... Anyways totes inspired by Perfect by Ed Sheeran but it's the duet version with Beyonce
> 
> Also inspired by sleepygrimm's gif set http://sleepygrimm.tumblr.com/post/168219775940/steve-rogers-and-natasha-romanoff-perfect
> 
> Anyways I kept promising some secret honeymoon sex, so here ya go
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any chararcters used

They laughed as they stumbled into the hotel room. Their lips pressed against one anothers as they couldn’t help but grin and laugh happily. Steve’s eyes sparkled happily as he took in the sight before him.

_ His wife _

He couldn’t still believe that he had married his partner and friend in less than a couple of hours ago. It was a small wedding with Sam as his best man (Steve was a bit upset that Bucky was frozen at the current) and the rest of Avengers, they had gotten together somewhere in secrecy a few months right after the events of the Civil War, She stood before him in a beautiful and yet simple white wedding dress. 

“Ma’am,” he grinned before kissing her again.

Natasha giggled as his scruff rubbed against her neck, “Steve,” he was nipping her neck. She cupped his face and looked at him with nothing but love in her emerald eyes. “I love you.”

The soldier could feel his heart swell and smiled gently at her, “I love you too Nat.”

Leaning towards one another, they kissed slowly and then deeply, pouring their love into the kiss. He helped her out of her dress before carrying her to the bed and then proceeded to take both their shoes off. When Steve looked at his wife laying on the bed she looked like a radiant angel. Her red hair sprawled onto the pillow and she was wearing a white lacy bra and lingerie. 

“You’re so beautiful,” his right hand stroked her side and brushed her Odessa bullet wound, “every part of you is,” leaning down he kissed the scar gently.

“Steve,” she moaned as she felt his heated breath against her skin.

“My wife,” he smiled and nuzzled her hip. His chin rested on her stomach and looked up at her. “I still can’t believe we’re married.”

“I know,” she could feel the tears ready to fall. “I never imagined myself to get married because I didn’t deserve any of this.”

Steve cupped his wife’s cheek, “Of course you do. You deserve every ounce of happiness just as much as anyone. What you did in the past is in the past love. Right now,” he reached for her left hand and kissed her wedding ring, “the present is all the matters.  _ We _ are all that matters now.”

“Oh Steve,” she cried and pulled him down for a soul searing kiss.

“Can I have permission to make love to my beautiful and oh so deserving wife?”

The redhead chuckled softly, “Of course my husband.”

He grinned widely before kissing her once more. She helped him get her bra off and laid back down on the bed. His thumbs brushing against the hardened nipples and cupped her breasts. They fitted perfectly into his artistic hands as if they were made for him. Natasha moaned softly as he massaged them, her back arch the moment his warm mouth sucked on a teat. He then moved onto the twin by leaving small trails of kisses between her breasts. Her right hand reached down to stroke his hair, she played with the strand of hair that was currently getting longer. 

Natasha let go of his hair to grip the sheets as he started to make his way down her body. Leaving kisses and nuzzling against her scars her body donned. Her hips arched as his mouth was pressed against her core through her lacy white thong. She could feel the scratchy hair of his scruff against her inner thighs. Natasha helped Steve take her thong off by lifting her hips up. Her body shivered as his hands stroked the white lacy knee highs she wore. The silk and the feel of his scruff rubbing against her thigh had her dripping with desire. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured against the apex of her thigh.

Natasha cried out as he licked a wet stripe against her folds. His tongue lapping at her entrance while his hands stroked her clad covered legs. With his mouth now wrapped against her clit and sucking on it, his right hand was palming her entrance and then slipped his index finger inside of her. Natasha had one hand gripping the sheets and the other his hair. She moaned as her lover slipped another finger inside of her, stretching her and stroking her walls. She came while pushing his head against her core. Steve kissed her body gently as he helped her calm down from her orgasm. She sighed happily as he was nuzzling against her neck. Steve kissed her mouth, sharing her taste.

Natasha grinned and tugged on his bow tie, “I’m feeling a but underdressed here husband,vdon’t I get a show?”

Steve laughed, “Anything for you my dear,” he grinned.

She watched as her lover started to undress, after taking his jacket and bow tie, the shirt was next to come off. Bless his heart that he decided not to wear a muscle shirt underneath and giving his wife the sight of his powerful muscles that showed with each button being undone. Once the shirt was off then came the pants and the boxer briefs. He then climbed back onto the bed and his naked body pressed against her own. Their bodies molding perfectly as if they were made for one another. She moaned softly as she felt his hardened cock brushing against her wet entrance.

Steve looked down at her with pure adoration in his blue eyes, “My wife,” his thumb stroked her cheek, “my love, my life, my other half.”

“You’re such a sweet talker you know that,” she smiled, “god you make me want to cry,” she laughed softly.

He couldn’t help but grin, “It’s my job to make you feel love darling,” he brushed his nose against hers. 

“I don’t deserve you,” she whispered softly.

“That makes two of us,” he laughed, “when I saw you walk down that aisle, I felt unworthy of you.”

“I guess that’s what being in love feels like. That you feel like you don’t deserve your other half, but they still love you regardless.”

A small smile graced his lips, “And I do Nat, I do love you, no matter what. You’ll always have my heart.”

“Oh Steve.”

He laughed softly and cupped her face, “Hey don’t cry please love.”

“Jerk,” she playfully swatted his shoulder, “you’re making me feel so emotional.”

“I’m sorry,” he kissed her cheek, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Tears of joy,” she smiled and her eyes shone with happiness that made his heart soar.

They kissed again with their arms wrapped around one another. Steve brought his hand between them and guided his cock into her. Natasha moaned into the kiss as she felt him entering her, giving her body that pleasure as he stretched her and filling her up completely as he was fully inside of her. His hips moved back and forth with a slow gliding motion, allowing her to feel every inch of him and drawing out the sweet moans she released. His hands all over, mesmerizing every curve and every inch of skin. Years of fighting side by side had given each other perfect synchronicity of each other’s movements. No words were needed to speak as they understood each other’s body language. 

Natasha had let herself to relax and give herself up both body and soul to her lover. She knew that he would protect her and still see her as a strong willed woman. 

And Steve….

Steve had allowed his heart to be open at another chance of love. He had brought his own walls down and allowed his lover to see the man behind the shield. 

Blue eyes looked down at the beauty beneath him. Green eyes looked back at him and words were no longer needed. They could feel each other’s heart and soul reach out for one another. He pressed his forehead against her own as he continued to move against her. The outside world didn’t matter to them in this moment. It was just the unity of husband and wife and the unity of two lost souls. They both danced the dance of an age old tradition. 

Steve reached down between them and stroked her clit, allowing Natasha to reach even greater heights of pleasure.He was treating her body as a sacred temple and her needs came before his own. Her nails dug deep into his shoulder as her walls tighten around him. Her right hand on the back of his neck as her body moved against his own. She cried his name out as she came when her husband gave her a deep passionate kiss. She clung onto him as her orgasm racked her body. Whispering his name with a tone full of love, had caused the super soldier to come. Natasha mewled softly as she felt himself emptying inside of her. 

Steve laid butterfly kisses all over her face and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

“I love you so much Nat.”

“I love you too Steve, you’re the only man I could ever want and makes me want to become a better person.”

Steve smiled at her, “And you make me want to become a better man.” He helped taking her knee highs off before ushering them under the covers.

“I love you Mrs. Rogers,” he murmured into her hair.

Natasha laughed softly and kissed her husband on the lips, “I love you too Mr. Rogers.” 


End file.
